Tinys Journey
by Kondoru
Summary: Tiny Awakes from a coma to find himself a prisoner upon Spectra.
1. Chapter 1

TINY▓S JOURNEY by Kondoru

PART ONE; The Owl Wakes to Daylight.

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for betaing.

Dedicated to all of you who think that G5 should have more airtime; Here▓s a special mission for the Owl.

I was sat in the Snack, talking to Mark. Mark was talking about flying; he was making a most unconvincing argument that flying a small plane required more finesse than a large one. I was only half listening, concentrating more on my big plate of spaceburgers. What a bore!

Princess was wiping the counter down, and Keyop was cooking more spaceburgers for me, while a cheerily whistling Jason sliced gherkins.

But I knew this was all a dream.

Funny how that even in my more lucid dreams, I know I am dreaming... I can even direct the dream at times.

So I settled down to wait for morning.

---------------------------------------------------------

When I awoke I was in a hospital bed. I had a look around. Had I been injured? I could not remember. I had been in the woods on the outskirts of a village. This was upon the neutral planet of Hainaught. Princess was with me. We were investigating mysterious attacks. We had suspected Spectra. It was not the infirmary of Centre Neptune. Strange. I could see a magazine on the table by me. The writing on it was in Spectran. And I was restrained; not so I couldn▓t move, but enough to keep me in my bed. Bad, very bad.

I took a further look around, vitally important to observe as much as possible. There was not a lot of interest to see. I found a call button next to my hand. Taking a deep breath, I pressed it. What else could I have done in the situation?

A young girl came in. She was not in uniform, and did not appear to be a nurse. She smiled happily at me as if my predicament was all of her making. ⌠So you▓re finally awake!■ She said in gleeful Spectran. ⌠Dr Wilmot put me to watch you on the camera; She said you were showing signs of coming round.■

⌠I am awake.■ I replied, after a moment to find my Spectran. I will admit I am not the best speaker of that language.

Another person came in. This one obviously something official, for she wore a lab coat, putting me unhappily in mind of Chief Anderson. She was a pleasant woman of middle years with short curly hair; she introduced herself as Dr Wilmot, the person in charge of this faculty.  
⌠You may leave, Delen.■ She gestured to the girl who reluctantly exited, closing the door behind her.

⌠Pleased to meet you.■ I was not sure what to say.

⌠Not as pleased as I am to see you back in the land of the living.⌠ She smiled at me, ⌠We thought you were a goner.■

I was bemused. ⌠Dead?⌠ I scratched my head. "I seem to have no injuries."

"Not to your body, no, but you were badly brain damaged when they brought you in."

"My head is fine." I felt my scalp. My hair had been clipped much shorter than it had normally was, but I could find nothing amiss.

"You were in a bad way. Look at the wall." She projected some pictures upon the white wall to my left, some CAT scans; They were truly awful, massive damage to the back and down one side of my head. But I had survived, and not only, that, healed.

"How did you do this?" I was awestruck. No one should have survived that. Not even me with my thick skull.

"Nanotechnology."

"Ah." Now I understood. I had expected it to be by a regrowth system. So that meant my grey matter was full of Spectran junk? Very worrying.

And of course my suspicions were founded, -weren't they? I was dealing with my best enemies here.

She gave me the sort of smile that I was familiar with from Zoltar when one of his plots were coming together. "Do you have that sort of technology in your Federation?" Her tone was challenging.

I shook my head dumbly. As far as I was aware, we did not have such advanced technology.

⌠I thought not. This puts you and I in a very interesting situation, doesn▓t it?■ She smiled again.

I again shook my newly reconstructed skull. ⌠But I remember nothing. Some guy hitting me upon the head...that was all.■

"No wonder you know nothing of our work. You were in a deep coma when they brought you in."

"That is why I▓m so weak." I looked down at myself. "And thin." I paused. "How long has it been?" I asked.

"You have been here seven months."

"And before then?" I was working out how long that was. It came to about five Earth months.  
"I don▓t know. General Gorfang▓s troops brought you in from Hainaught, you and that black haired girl."

"Princess!" I was worried. "Where is she?" Don▓t say that Princess was a prisoner of the Spectrans too?

"I do not know. The Luminati brought you here. They told me that she had been with you." replied Dr Wilmot exasperatingly. It was sadly obvious that she had no interest in the whereabouts or welfare of my team mate.

"I want to find out." I was very worried. If the Luminati had custody of my sister...

"I will ask them."

"Thank you Doctor." I replied, though I did not sound convincing.

I was in a situation here. -What was I to do?

-------------------------------------------

I was in the infirmary for about ten days. Though I was not counting. I was very depressed. When I got stronger my keepers put me in a cell of my own.

The cell was fairly roomy, oddly arranged. No furnishing, No proper bed; just a raised platform covered with a thick foam pad. No other bedding. There was nothing else in the cell; I had to call on the intercom every time I needed the toilet. This guard in unfamiliar body armour would come and lead me to the facilities.

The toilet, well, it was not a toilet. Just a small room with a gutter down the middle. Not Very civilised. Nor, I thought, very like the Spectrans. (Who like proper sit down loos; Dare I say they still use ceramic crappers?) There was also showering facilities. My keeper had told me that I could wash whenever I felt like it. I was far too gone to care.

I began to wonder if I was on Spectra after all. Dr Wilmot was a Spectran, that I was sure of, but so far she had never admitted to being upon Spectra. What was this place anyway? That was anther thing I did not know. I hoped to find out soon.

They never gave me any clothes, not even a hospital gown. I am used to being seen by total strangers naked. I was very shy when I first moved in with the Chief ages ago. I soon got used to it. None of the others were bothered. We were used to seeing each other▓s bodies. We always showered together, and if one of us was at all injured, the others all demanded a look.

Food was not at all bad. But it was also odd. Chunks of coarse bread, chopped raw vegetables and fruit and a few roughly hacked lumps of cooked meat. My keeper used to bring me it in a big metal pan. No eating utensils. Water was served up in a bowl. Once a day I would get milk, about a pint.

I got used to these strange facilities. They were nothing like what I expected a Spectran prison to be like. Not that I have ever been in anything more secure than a holding cell. Why was I being treated like an animal?

---------------------------------------

After about a week I got a visitor. She told me her name was Borra, I got a lot of information from Borra, much more than my keepers, who though in many ways kind, did not volunteer or give answers much.

Borra was a Spectran girl of a few years older than I was. She was wearing a brown shirt and greyish denim dungarees. (Spectran denim is very seldom blue. Normally black, brown or white)  
She regarded my unclad form with a slightly amused expression.

I curled up in affronted shyness. "Don▓t stare!"

"Hostile are you? No wonder you aren't allowed to join us." She commented sadly.

"I don't know." I paused. "I can be...if I feel like it." I warned.

"There's no need to stay in there if you don't feel like it."

"Oh," I said, this was news to me.

"Didn't they tell you? What a bunch of idiots. I will complain to Dr Wilmot. She said you are to be treated same as any other patient."

(I later found out that it was on Dr Wilmot▓s orders I had been kept so ignorant; Keep me out of the way while she discussed my future with Mala and the Great Spirit.)

"Are you a patient here?"

"Yes, I am. People get sent here if they have a condition that cannot be cured any other way. I have had a mysterious cancer these past eight years." Borra said. "You wouldn't know it now but I was wasting away."

"I had a brain injury." I told her.

"A lot of people here have. Its possible to regrow injured parts by other means, but with nanones you don't suffer from loss of memory or functions."

(I had been bothered about this for some time. I appeared to remember everything; but how could I tell?)

"Dr Wilmot did a good job. I didn▓t realise I was injured until she told me and showed me the scans."

"I bet not." She laughed. "You need clothing. I will find you some." She looked at me as if measuring with her eyes.

The next day I was given clothing. Not a prison uniform, nor even army surplus, but a bundle of second hand civilian wear. Where was I? Didn▓t they realise I was G Force? The scan I saw showed my cerebionics clearly, but Dr Wilmot had not commented upon them, -a brain specialist too! Puzzled, I got dressed. I sat idly in my cell. I suppose I could have gone out but I was nervous. I preferred to wait until someone told me more than I knew.

Next morning Borra brought her two fellow patients, "Delen had a head injury too," she pointed to a blonde girl of around Princesses age, "Erik here had leukaemia."

⌠I have already met Delen.■

⌠You are stronger now.■ Delen said. She turned to Erik. ⌠When he first came round he was as weak as a kitten.■

Erik smiled. ⌠Tiny▓s not the only one.■

-------------------------------

After that, my fellow patients visited me every day.

They told me lots. I told them lots. They said that my room was not an exception. ⌠We are all treated like big laboratory animals here.■ Delen told me. ⌠We are them after all.■

⌠I don▓t like it at all.■ I admitted.

⌠Just what is your situation, Tiny,■ Borra asked, ⌠you are always very uneasy.■

I nodded. ⌠I have lots to be uneasy about.■ They left it at that.

---------------------------------------

"You're not a Spectran. Your accent is very strange. I don't think it▓s your first language either.■ Borra said next day during dinner. We were eating in the staff canteen; Better than being treated like a pet.

"I'm from Earth." I told them.

"That's a long way away." Said Erik, amazed. (If I had a dollar for every time Spectrans said that to me...)

"Yes. I did not intend coming quite this far.■ I continued.

"So you▓re a slave, or a POW." "You can't be in the military." Said Delen. "You have no military bearing."

I gave my biggest knowing smile "I'm in G Force.■ Everyone else here knew this. It was no secret.

Everybody looked surprised. "G Force?"

I nodded. "Only a minor member; I pilot the Phoenix."

⌠Do you?■ Borra looked doubtful.

⌠I▓m the best pilot there is.■ I boasted.

------------------------------------------

I don't think they believed me.


	2. Chapter 2

TINY▓S JOURNEY by Kondoru

PART TWO; POWs Rights

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

Dedicated to all of you who think that G5 should have more airtime; Here▓s a special mission for the Owl.

I spent the next week or so in getting to know my new friends better, that and exploring the surrounds of the lab complex. There was no fence or gate, nor was I stopped. No wonder, we were on an island.

The Labs were the only buildings upon the island, and the Staff and patients the only inhabitants. It must have been about ten miles from end to end, and eight wide. I climbed to the highest point one day and could see a few outer rocks, but no other landmasses. I got to like the place; the coast was rocky with a few bayed beaches, teeming with seabirds. Inland was mostly moor and pond, with scrubby birch forest in a few valleys. The trees were stunted and twisted by the wind. On the coast you could look out over some little valleys and see flat, lichened growth. The wind had trimmed the trees to match the contours of the ground exactly.

Of course one of the first items I wanted to get my hands upon was fishing equipment; No one fished. I was shocked to the very core of my being. Dr Wilmot had a supply flown in especially for her best guinea pig.

I settled down to fish.

---------------------------------------------

One day Delen. (Who was Dr Wilmot▓s errand runner and general dogsbody.) Came up to me. I was sat on the wall overlooking the main bay of the island. I had gathered mussels and was baiting up hooks for the days fishing.

⌠Your lawyers here.■ She did not elaborate.

"Lawyer? What do I want a lawyer for?" I asked, flummoxed.

Delen shook her head; "I don't know. I assume it's something to do with this matter of being in G Force?" I could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"I'd better see him then." I put down my line and followed her inside.

One of Dr Wilmot▓s silent aides ushered me into her second best office. (You know what I mean; the one with the wilting pot plant and cigarette burns on carpet and desk.) Inside a tall man was sat at the desk. He looked like any Earth lawyer.

I later on found he was one of the top lawyers of the Spectrans very extensive priesthood.

He introduced himself as Mr Degore and he was here to explain my legal situation to me, who was probably unfamiliar with Spectran law concerning people in my unfortunate position.

I thought this a bit pedantic. "I probably know more than you think." Of course I knew; Chief Anderson had briefed us on what to expect. Fortunately I had not experienced it...Yet.

"Sit down and explain just what your fussy Mentor taught you. I'm sure it's wrong."

So that was it, was it? I sat down.  
Mr Degore eyed me shrewdly. "Well?" He prompted after an uncomfortable pause.

I did not know what to say to that.

"Scared? Well, there's nothing to be frightened of."

I was angry. "I'm not scared of being tortured! I'm G Force!" I thumped the desk with an ominous cracking of ply.

Mr Degore put a hand of my fist; I shook him off, glowering. "You won't be questioned because the Great Spirit thinks you know nothing of use to Him."

I settled back in my chair, momentarily defeated. So that was what the Blue Bastard thought of me? Well! "So I am to be put on trial, am I?"

"No not at all. Unless you make trouble. The Great One has pardoned you."

This was news to me; doesn't anyone bother to tell me anything? "So what is my exact status?" I asked. "I have no idea, this place is not a normal labour camp, nor does it appear to be a prison."

"This is a Nanotechnology research facility."

"I was told that.". (I had a feeling it was more than that, as I later did find out.)

"Were you told it is a civilian facility and not a military one?"

This was a surprise "no."

"As a G Force member you are not military personnel, are you?"

I was a little shocked. How had the Spectrans discovered that? But perhaps they had asked. It was not a secret after all. Or perhaps they had come to a conclusion based upon their own society; Zoltar and the Elite are all members of the priesthood. Also the most important scientific research is done neither by the military, businesses or universities here -its all religious.

"I thought not. Your status at the moment is POW. You have not caused any trouble here so effectively that means you are an off world slave, with all the rights of one."

I did not know my rights. "So you mean I can be bought and sold." I paused, "who is my owner anyway? I do hope it's not Zoltar." I would not have stood for that.

Mr Degore laughed. "You are a bit more fortunate than that. Technically you belong to the Luminous One. -Just like Zoltar. But in reality the head of this facility, Dr Wilmot, owns you." He paused. "Do you think your superior▓s back on earth will buy you back? But I heard GalSec have never ransomed captives."

I shook my head. "Not their policy. Doing so would make then look weak for treating with outlaw states." No idea of the misery that rule has caused. But if GalSec bought back captives then they would also be bound to ransom Spectran POWs. If we ever caught Zoltar it would look really brilliant if the Spirit bought him back.

(What has happened to Zoltar anyway? Last I heard of him he was in a coma too. But that must have been months ago.)

"The Empire is a very legitimate state."

"Not to President Kane its not." I was a little petty.

----------------------------------

I sat patiently while Mr Degore explained a lot of things. He showed me copies of my records, both of the Luminati and my normal slaves ones. He asked me if the details were right. I helped him correct some inaccuracies and added a little more information. (They did not know my eye colour; petty things like that.)

But I did not sign anything. I was very careful about that. Mr Degore prompted me, but I did not sign.

⌠When I know more.■ I told him and he nodded.

--------------------------

At long last I had a clearer picture of my fate.

I was going to be kept under their POW laws until the end of the war. After that I would be free for manumission.

Provided, that is, I worked to pay for my medical treatment.

Nanotechnology does not come cheap; It had been calculated at ten years worth of my labour if I worked as a civilian shuttle pilot. (As the Great Spirit obviously intended me to become) or twenty years on any other job.

(This is according to the Luminati calculations, which I was sure were on the enthusiastic side. But then again, maybe not. I asked my friends about this and they told me that they were all studying to become Luminati themselves as payment. ⌠Clergy and not slaves?■ I said questioningly. ⌠You▓re not joining the Luminati, are you?■ Erik replied just as questioningly.)

What I didn▓t say to the smug Mr Degore was that I could not co-operate with the Spectrans.

GalSec have very tough laws concerning treasonable activities. Merely to be seen co-operating with the enemy counts as a chargeable offence. Chief Anderson lectured us on this some time after the war started. I was the only one of the team to pay attention. I am glad now I stayed awake. (Unlike Jason and Keyop.)

So I am now in a nightmarish dilemma.

If I do decide to work for Spectra, GalSec will charge me with treason.

If I don't work for Spectra. They won't release me, ever.

What do I do?

-  
Actually Mr Degore did not tell me everything

Some things he left for someone else to tell me. Someone I knew, and trusted.

------------------------

Two days later I had another visitor.

It was a red letter day; The arrival of the monthly supply boat. Much to my surprise, I was not put under any special restraint during that event but was invited to go and help unload.

⌠The ship sails at 1830.■ Mr Tucker who was in charge of supplies told me. ⌠I want you to come to my office at seven.■ That was the only precaution they took against my possible escape.

I saw her as soon as I arrived at the jetty. She was talking to the bosun who was checking off bundles against a grimy notepad. Her hair was shaggy like my own and had lost its curl, but I knew her as soon as I saw its black colour. (Very rare upon Spectra.) ⌠Princess!■ I called and ran to her.

Startled, she turned around to be caught up in my huge bear hug. "Tiny!" She was weeping, "I thought you were dead!"

"I thought you were dead.■ I had had little hope for my sister when I heard that she was in the custody of the dreaded Luminati.

"The things I have gone though to save you."

She was right; on seeing just how badly I was injured she could have abandoned me and escaped. But I must have been breathing and so she did not give up hope.

We went to my cell, (now better appointed with cushions and blankets, but still bare.) ⌠She stays the night with you?■ Asked my masked keeper with his normal terseness.

I looked at Princess who nodded. ⌠Yes, I want to talk. I▓ll have supper sent down later, ok?■

We were locked in; Princess flopped down resignedly on the sleeping platform. I sat next to her, pushing aside some cushions.

Meanwhile Princess surreptously scanned the cell. Not seeing anything she slid her hand in mine and wrote SURVEY (Meaning were we being watched? ) on my palm. I shook my head. There were no obvious cameras or mikes. Nor during my stay had I seen any sign of monitoring. In fact, besides personal quarters and labs, the whole place seemed oddly unsecured.

⌠So just what has gone on this last six months?■ I asked. I was itching worse than the time Keyop put pepper in Marks Y fronts to know.

Princess shook her longer haired head. ⌠Long story.■

That was all I got out of her. My good and normally fearless sister was not her usual self; she was very subdued.

I was worried. What had been done to Princess? Had she been tortured? ⌠What is upsetting you?■

⌠Lots■ Princess was almost in tears.

I hugged her; ⌠Have you been hurt?■

She pulled down the scarf she was wearing to reveal a metal band.

⌠What is this?■ I asked though I already knew the answer.

⌠An explosive device; keeps me out of mischief.■ Princess replied in a small voice.

⌠No!■

⌠Yes, courtesy of Mala and the Mighty Spirit.■

⌠Not Those Two!■ Mala had a worse reputation than her brother...As for the Spirit... Now I knew why Princess was so subdued. I decided to say nothing more.

Was this what was in store for me?

---------------------------------------------------------------

We lay curled together, miserably sharing warmth, though my cell was, as ever, a pleasant temperature. I had made love to her earlier, not so much sex as a bedraggled natural continuation of our comforting. She still held herself to me, inert misery rather than genuine lust. Princesses face never changed; still an expression of hopelessness.

I call her my sister, and yes, she is all but in genes...But sometimes I don't feel very brotherly.

I can't get my head around that.

I petted her hair, trying to cheer her up just a little. "I'm fine Princess, healed up perfectly. I'm very thankful for your efforts in saving my life."

"Better that you had died, then I would have only ever had to take responsibility for myself alone."

"I'm glad I'm alive." I hugged her with one arm, reaching down with my free hand to gently touch her most sensitive places. She put on a resigned expression. "I won't pester you if you don't feel like it." Princess had been moodily indifferent to my hand.

She shook her head, "no matter." Princess sighed. "Death is preferable to this." She pulled at her ECU

"Death is forever, it is dark and cold and alone. We are together; we are in good health, both of us, even though I was dying. We are sheltered and fed. Nor are we being abused." I told her, "don't mourn for a glorious martyrdom."

"Tiny," she wailed, pressing her black haired head against my chest. "You don't realise what Mala has in store for you. You really don▓t."


	3. Chapter 3

TINY▓S JOURNEY by Kondoru

PART THREE; Slaves Holiday.

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for his Betaing.

Dedicated to all of you who think that G5 should have more airtime; Here▓s a special mission for the Owl.

But the Great Light of Wisdom had further torments for us in store...

I was to stay on the island until the nanones decayed. A simple copyright enforcement.  
After that, I could move around freely -provided I consented to an ECU around my neck. Not me, I think.

------------------------------------

When I found I was a prisoner on Spectra I expected some very tight security.

⌠That is not the Luminous Spirits way,■ explained my sister sourly. ⌠He demonstrates His mastery over us by letting us move around freely...with a few restraints.■

⌠Such as an explosive collar.■ I was angry.

⌠Only if you want to leave this place.■ Princess hung her head. ⌠You won▓t need one here. The Spirit thinks this island is inescapable.■

I hugged her impulsively. ⌠Stay with me, Princess!■

She shook her head miserably. ⌠I▓m training to become a Luminati. But I will stay this next month.■

And she did.

---------------------------------

The most infamous General Golfing came to see me. (At least I thought his name was Golfing until Dr Wilmot corrected me.)

Princess had said he was a baboon. I didn't take her seriously; Gorfang is a baboon. A huge red furred creature far bigger and nastier than any Earth monkey.

I am glad I have never had to meet anything like Gorfang on a mission! He must have been nearly my weight and far stronger. ⌠I fort yu wer a goner■ he said in an accent so thick I had to puzzle it out. Actually I am quite good with odd accents, even in Spectran. I came from a port town, and lived with Keyop for many years.

Is he Spectra's new secret weapon? 

----------------------------------

Mala had to poke her nose in my affairs, inevitably. She wanted to poke her nose in my other bits too. This was also inevitable.

"Oblige her, Tiny," Princess told me with a sigh. "She won't be happy until you do."

"Be happy? What about my welfare?" I was angry.

"She won't hurt you. You don't have to like it."

"You mean she..." I paused. "If she▓s..." The very idea!

"Pretty much everyone▓s here is that way...watch it, Tiny." Princess warned.

I shuddered, thinking of Zoltar.

"If you really want to know, she isn't your owner, and has no particular rights over either yours or my person." Princess hung her head, "It's best to do as she says though, or else she will go to the Great One and get permission to do something mean to either you or more than likely, punish me instead."

So I slept with the loverly Mala Latroise, terror of the galaxy.

I think I would have done so anyway; satisfy my curiosity. Mala was... Interesting. She had a tough, scarred body like Princess, though built on a slightly more generous scale. (You could never accuse Princess of being anything but skinny.) Zoltars twin sister took over my body like a woman used to commanding what she wanted from men. I shut my mouth and obeyed her insistent pushing and shoving. She got what she wanted out of me and made me do it over again.

Then had the cheek to praise me for my skill and virility. I was half tempted to ask Ms Latroise what she had done with Princess, but somehow did not dare.

---------------------------------

Inspired by Malas visit, Dr Wilmot decided to invite me to her bed. She must have been old enough to be my mother. I sighed silently, smiled sweetly, and obeyed my mistress.

That is the reality behind slavery.

Your masters may have no rights to your person, but they get it anyway. You screw them for favours, you screw them to avoid punishment and you screw them just in case.

------------------------------------

Mala visited again a fortnight later.

This time she was beaming happily. I knew that for a very bad sign. I was ready to service her again to shut her up.

I didn▓t realise just how bad things were going to get...

Before I could say anything she had whipped an ECU out of her pocket and locked it around my unsuspecting neck. I tugged at it. Mala laughed madly.

⌠This isn▓t the deal, Mala.■ I told her. ⌠The deal was that I have not got to wear one of those infernal devices while I am on the island. Same goes for my sister.■

⌠But you two are going on holiday at my expense.■ Mala explained gaily.

⌠What do you mean?■

⌠You two birdies are going on a very special vacation.■ Mala said with emphasis .

It was more than special.

She was sending my sister and me on a trip back to Earth to see our families.

This was partially the Luminous Ones idea, partially the manufacturers of the ECU units. They thought this a tailor made chance for publicity for their wares and a demonstration of just how secure they really were.

⌠If she thinks...■ I said to Princess later that day.

"Comply." Said Princess.

I knew what she was thinking; Surely Anderson could get these damned things off our miserable necks?

-----------------------------

It was a long trip home. First of all we were taken on a diplomatic shuttle to Morwinholm, a neutral planet with ties to Spectra. It was a very cramped trip. not being of any status, Ambassador Tandor put us in with his slaves. We had an annoyingly small cabin. There were five of us; his three personal slaves who resented being put in with Off World Scum. We bitched over petty things all flight.

The Embassy treated us with indifference. The Ambassador read Malas letter with pursed lips. He said nothing, but gestured us to a dingy back room where we slept for two days, being jetlagged.

Then we were shunted to Lithin, another neutral planet.  
⌠Grand Tour of the Universe, eh Tiny?■ Princess commented wryly.

I said nothing. All I wanted was to get home. But what good would it do?

We were then taken to a third planet, Taprobane; a predominantly Hind cultured Federation planet who was trying to export cheap craftwork to Lithin. Even the Taprobanian Foreign minister (who was handling us for some reason unknown to either him or us) was unwelcoming. He chased us out on the teeming streets.

"What do we do now?" I dodged a stray cow.

"Let me think." Princess took me to the local Buddhist ashram and told the whoeveritwas in charge that she was the Dalai Lamas...(I don▓t want to think about the concept, let alone repeat it.)

He was so stoned that he didn't know her from one of his cheap resin Buddha's. The guy said she could stay, and sent us out the kitchens for food.

"Works every time!" Sniggered my sister.

⌠Does he really?...■ I asked.

⌠Not any more, but it used to go on in old Tibet, before the introduction of modern medicine.■

We stayed there for two days. Princess was happy for once. I thought it was crap. I was offered all sorts of diversions. Most of them illegal, immoral or fattening.

We had no money but Princess borrowed some clothes of some bunch of female orders and went out begging. No one was fooled, of course, but the people were sympathetic and gave her food and money.

After about eight days of sweltering heat, upset bellies and my sister playing the holy body.

Anderson turned up.

He turned up on the passenger seat of a prison van.

Several burly members of Galaxy Security grabbed us up and hauled us in.

I was gratified to see Princess unceremoniously disturbed in her mediations. (What has she learned from the Luminati? Why is she training to become one?)

We were taken to a Taprobanian ISO base and given a very thorough medical.

Anderson tested us for all sorts of things. First of all a DNA to establish if we were genuine. Then multiple scans of the cerebionics, to see if they were present and functional. Then assorted tests of enough fluids to keep (No, I still refuse to talk about that. But I cannot get it out of my mind.)

Then STDs...

Neither of us had any. This did not prevent the base medic. (A man I did not know and did not want to know.) From giving poor Princess an internal examination.

I winced from my comfortable position strapped naked to an examining table with a couple of smiling guards watching me.

Chief Anderson stepped forwards. ⌠Chief, if I▓m going to get a rectal examination or anything like that, please will you do it?■ I pleaded weakly.

⌠No need, Tiny,■ he said. But Chief did perform the next intrusive lark himself.

It was awful. Much worse than any butt things. My head was clamped and a syringe poked up my nose and into my brain. This did not hurt much but frightened me terribly. No doubt Anderson wanted a sample of the nanones. He withdrew the needle. ⌠All over, Tiny.■

We spent the next few hours in separate isolation cells. I lay down upon the cramped cot and cried myself asleep. What had I done to deserve this?

--------------------------------------

I woke up some time later. A dish of Indian snack food and a glass of the local UnCola were in the food hatch. I was ravenous and sat up to eat. ⌠Perhaps he▓s made up his mind.■ I muttered.

But our ordeal was not over yet.

After my meal I was chained up again and taken to an interrogation room. I was quizzed by a shrink, then another shrink, and then the shrink from Centre Neptune. He asked if I found this very tiresome.

⌠I expected it.■ I told him. Which I had, but not this involved.

Then it was Chief Anderson▓s turn to torment me. Anderson questioned me over my stay in the Spectran Lab, going over petty things like a lawyer. He was very curious about my miraculous recovery, I could tell that. He was also clearly very annoyed at not being able to learn anything about what had been done to me.

Not once did anyone bother to look at our wretched restraints; other than to see if they were a threat to other people. (They weren't.)

After that, my clothing was returned. I put it on, and went to a fine Taprobanian feast with a cheerier Princess in the Guardroom.

⌠Cleared us?■ I asked.

⌠No idea, it looks that way though.■ She picked up a snack and bit into it. ⌠Pooh! What is this?■

I tried some. It was Bombay duck. ⌠A dried fish, Princess.■

⌠What killed it? I▓ll stick to your fish, Tiny.■

------------------------------------------------

Eventually Chief Anderson decided we were the real thing. By that time I was too put out to greet him as enthusiastically as I had originally planned. Princess hugged him but it was a little forced.

"It is you." He said finally. I decided not to comment upon that. "We are going back to Earth."

Outside resplendent in the bright Taprobanian sun was my beloved Phoenix. I broke down with emotion. "Come on, Tiny!" Princess tugged at my arm; "The others will be inside! Who else flew it here?"

I picked myself up and followed both of them up the ramp.

Inside were Mark, Jason and Keyop. They fell over each other trying to hold me. They hugged me and Princess half to death. Everybody was crying.

⌠We thought you were dead!■ Keyop cried.

⌠The Haignaughtians were going to execute you; Chief Anderson and President Kane were trying to negotiate your release.■ Jason explained.

⌠They thought you were Spectran birds.■ Sniggered Keyop.

⌠Chief did his best to explain about G Force. I think it only made matters worse.■ Mark turned in his seat.

Princess hung her head. ⌠I don▓t know about thinking we were Spectran birds.■ She rubbed her face wearily. ⌠The Luminous One wants me to become...■ She could not finish.

⌠Lets not talk about that.■ I fended that one off. ⌠Blue Bastards not made any demands of me, yet.■

Keyop hugged Princess. ⌠He wont have you, Princess, not if Chief has his way.■

Anderson shook his head. ⌠We will see,■ he replied darkly.

-----------------------------------

We went back to Centre Neptune. Jason was pilot. He has improved his flying a lot since I last was with him.

⌠I had to.■ Jason shrugged. ⌠Not that there▓s been much to do of late.■

⌠Hasn▓t there?■ I asked. Spectra were inactive. I knew that much. But had peace finally broken out?

---------------------------------------

I was out of condition, and ate myself fat again upon familiar food.


	4. Chapter 4

TINY▓S JOURNEY by Kondoru

PART FOUR; The Other Island.

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for his Betaing.

Dedicated to all of you who think that G5 should have more airtime; Here▓s a special mission for the Owl.

With the scanning equitment available on Centre Neptune, Chief Anderson examined our restraints.

⌠You will be able to remove them, wont you?■ Asked Princess.

I could see by the look on his face that he was not optimistic. 

The scans took several hours, also two hours more to check the results. We sat in Anderson▓s office. We did not speak; nor did we dare to look at each other.

Eventually Anderson re entered, bearing a bundle of printouts. He shook his head sadly. My heart sank.

"Can't you do anything? " I was in tears. Princess sat next to me, her face ashen and resigned.

He shook his head sadly; "No, I won't keep your hopes up, Tiny. I could try to scramble the circuitry, but you have no idea how many ways these things are booby-trapped.■

⌠Knowing the Spectrans very much so.■ I nodded; How could I have hope of removal when the Great Spirit Himself had approved the restraints?

Anderson stepped forwards to the overhead projector and put several of his scans up. ⌠Here are three explosive units, each with its own completely independent circuitry. If you cut off one the other will explode.■

⌠So each would have to be disconnected simultaneously?■ I asked.

⌠I think so.■ He pointed to another section. ⌠This is the lock.■

⌠I see no power source.■ I forgot my predicament in the fascination of the clever technology.

"No batteries? What do they run on then?" Asked Princess who was feeling the same.

⌠The heat from your bodies, but I think there▓s a backup of solar power.■ Anderson replied.

⌠No batteries to remove. What would happen if they were isolated from heat and light?■ Asked Princess.

⌠Not a chance. They have sensors to detect this. Also if the power level drops to a certain level, it will set it off.■ Chief shook his head. ⌠The sensors are part of the main circuitry so they cannot be removed.■

⌠Cunninger and cunninger.■ I said.

Chief Anderson tapped his projector. ⌠The lock is a sealed unit. It also appears to be full of some compound that glues it shut.■ He looked thoughtful. ⌠How does Mala get it off? You told me she has removed and replaced yours several times.■ He looked at Princess.

⌠She has what looks like a simple electronic key.■ Princess shook her head.

⌠This looks like a simple electronic lock...With additions.■

I shook my head. ⌠She said nothing to me about how it works.■

Princess sank back in her chair. ⌠She boasted to me about its working. It▓s not a secret.■ She groaned. ⌠Mala told me that the lock is activated directly by the Great Spirit. All she does is put the key next to the lock to activate it.■

Chief Anderson looked defeated. ⌠I cannot interfere with anything He▓s made. His technology's completely alien.■

⌠It doesn't matter if you kill us. If there's a small chance.■ Begged Princess.

I looked at him. Chief Anderson was not prepared to do anything that might result in our deaths.

I could see that.

He shook his head. ⌠No.■ was all Chief said.

I could not argue with that.

------------------

Two days later there was a Security Council meeting to discuss our future.

A good number of the more senior council members were there; I noticed that they were the sort of people who were often idle, but somehow found the time in their non busy schedules to attend a meeting at which interesting matters were going to be discussed.

Such as my fate.

Chief Anderson was there, of course. And Mark, out of courtesy; He could add very little, since it was very little to do with him.

Jason and Keyop were off doing obscure stuff with old cars. I envied them, was slightly miffed at their absence and understood. Neither of them enjoyed the meetings of the Security Council. This was for the very good reasons that the times in which those errant two were called up, it was inevitably for a scolding.

⌠Pleased to see you two■ Dr Turpin opened.

⌠Hardly stay away.■ Princess whined meekly. I said nothing. There was nothing I could say.

Chief Anderson stood up. ⌠I gave these items a through examination,■ he shuffled his papers. Mark looked bored.

Anderson made his report. I gratified everybody, (everybody except my sister who glared at me.) By falling asleep.

Princess poked me awake. Everyone came forwards to examine my ECU. So far I had been spared the indignity of being put on sale or any public slavery. (Unlike Princess who had attended several of Malas private events as a display of her power.)

I gritted my teeth as several prominent scientists poked and tugged at my ECU. When you are a slave you have no personal space; even amongst your friends.

Princess, normally the friendly, gentle sort, put on a scowl that would have routed a mech full of goons. The council members decided they had seen enough and returned to their seats.

⌠As I said, I have not found a way to remove the ECUs without tripping them. I have had several of my most experienced technical experts examine them, they are puzzled. I sent the results to SUSAN.■ He shook his head. ⌠SUSAN is beaten. She says given time, a time of several months continuous monitoring of the devices, she might be able to do something.■ He paused. ⌠We don▓t have that time. Nor can I expect Princess and Tiny to remain in the scanner for that long.■

⌠Try me, Chief.■ Princess was challenging.

Anderson shook his head. ⌠You have only a month here; I need at least six weeks. But looking over my scans last night I did find out something of potential interest. The ECUs are designed to be used with Birdstyle.■ He said. Princess and me looked shocked: This was ominous. It could mean we were going to be forced into fighting for Spectra.

⌠Does this mean Mala wants you to supply us with our birdstyle?■ I asked.

⌠No, it could just be because they are designed to be worn by BlackHawks.■ Anderson added.

⌠I saw several out on Hainaught wearing them. Mala has said nothing to me.■ Princess told the council. ⌠Nor has she offered to kit us out with the Hawk version.■

Dr Turpin stood up. ⌠This will be a matter for future discussion. As for now, here I have a copy of what the Spirit has said to us about your fate. I think He is being quite reasonable.■

⌠Reasonable my ass!■ I was angry. ⌠He▓s playing into your hands so He can get away with big things.■

"He has promised not to abuse you, or force you to fight against us."

"You can work for your freedom." Added Mr Restrop reasonably.

"Which will take a few years!" I snorted. "Mala said ten years; and that▓s at the rate a Space pilot would get."

"I will be helping you," Princess reassured me. "I won▓t abandon you when the war ends and I am manumitted."

Mr Ellerton looked at us mildly. "Circumstances may change. All this is presupposing the Spectran win the war."

"And if they do, it looks like all of us will end up with expensive gadgetry round our unwilling necks." Mark said sadly.

⌠If we win, we will put pressure on the Mighty One to release you." Dr Turpin added.

I looked at Chief Anderson. "I have been in a coma for two months. I am not sure what is going on."

He shook his head. "I will say you haven▓t missed anything major. The war is stalemated. No sign of Zoltar, no mecha built." 

Well, that was a relief! Under any other circumstances, I would have been very happy. Not now.

"We are negotiating with intermediaries. Trying to gain support from subject planets of the Empire." Professor Simnel said. "No, that is not quite the right term, we are trying to influence the subject worlds to remain neutral at least while the Spirit cannot put too much pressure upon them."

"And we are trying to establish scientific and economic ties with Spectra. The Spectran people are losing interest in fighting."

"Spectra are not a democracy." Princess said wearily, "it is a Theocracy. The Great Light of Wisdoms word is law."

"You are right there, but without military power, the Luminous One cannot expand His empire."

"We saw what was going on on Hainaught... It wasn▓t nice." Princess sighed.

"The mandate has been changed." Mr Sontan told us. It was the first time he had spoken. He was our legal advisor.

"Has it?" This was very interesting.

"Yes it has," Mark said. "We are now permitted to attack Spectra; but only to destroy mech building facilities.■

Previously we had only ever been to Spectra to attempt to recover strayed or abducted scientists. 

⌠A good idea; if we can squash the bugs before they squash us...■

Everyone nodded.

"What about Hainaught?" Asked Princess.

⌠We read the report you sent Chief Anderson two months back.■ Mr Restrop said ⌠it was very interesting. ⌠

I still had no idea of what was going on there. Princess obviously had found things out. (Despite spending a lot of the time in a Hainaughtian prison...I only found this out later...She was being oddly taciturn. I think this unnatural subdedness was due to being intimidated by the Luminous One.) She had also as obviously been able to report her findings to Chief... And that with Miss Latroises full knowledge. What was going on?

⌠What about the Beasts?■ Princess was angry; she had back a lot of her old fire.

⌠Now we know about the existence we can to some extent prevent an attack.■ Mark spoke up for the first time in ages.

⌠By retaliating on Spectra itself?■ Princess▓s look was evil.

⌠You got it.■ Mark nodded.

⌠We hope not to have to.■ Mr Ellerton said sadly. ⌠Like it or not, the Spectrans are weak and we are stronger...Beasts or no Beasts.■

Anderson tapped the desk with his pen. ⌠The Beasts are ingenious, but still dependent on assistance from the Sigman Minorians and the Spectran Elite.■

We cannot do much about the Elites said Dr Turpin. ⌠But thanks to Princess we can talk with the Sigmans.■

(Princess had been upon Sigma Minor??? This was news to me!)

⌠We now understand the current events on Spectra better.■ Professor Simnel was smug.

⌠And for the first time, we have been in (indirect) contact with the Great One.■ Anderson said.

This was momentous! I gasped. ⌠What did He say?■

⌠Not a lot. He has told us why you are here.■ Mr Restrop told us.

⌠To promote slave restraints and demonstrate His power!■ I snorted. ⌠Of course, the Blue Bastard would not say anything that might weaken His position.■

⌠He has sent you here so you can negotiate terms in person.■ Professor Simnel told us.

I nodded at that. ⌠Is this to avoid any treason charges?■

⌠I hope so!■ Added my sister emphatically.

I was sorry. ⌠You mean He wants us to eventually return here?■

⌠The Luminous One is in a weak position for once.■ Anderson said. Mark smiled innocently. ⌠He is playing the nice guy to prevent us from attacking Him directly.■

⌠Is that possible?■ Princess▓s voice was indecent with hope.

Mr Restrop shook his head. He looked knowingly at Chief Anderson and a slightly shaking his head Mark.

⌠We can keep the stalemate going as long as possible.■ Mark waved a hand. ⌠That is all.■

⌠It may be enough to win the war in the long term. All we ask; and He knows that.■ Professor Simnel added.

⌠Things are going very well for us.■ Dr Turpin said cheerily.

⌠But not for us two.■

------------------------------------

After that came a very sad event.

I was to meet with my family. Chief Anderson briefed me. ⌠I told your father that you were working as a shuttle pilot when Spectran slavers captured you. I used my influence to allow this trip home.■

⌠So they don▓t know I am G Force? I thought you would have told them that when you reported my death.■

Anderson shook his head. ⌠I have never said anything other than MIA. Even to the rest of G Force, but I did stress that you had been severely injured and were not likely to live.■

I nodded. ⌠It came as a great surprise that I am alive.■

I blocked that meeting from my mind. We cried over each other, we hugged, we kissed. Anderson reassured my father and Tommy that he would do his best to see me released; that and not ill-treated during my captivity. That▓s all I remember.

-------------------------------------

Eventually our slave▓s holiday came to an end.

We were taken back to Taprobane to be picked up by our kind masters.

⌠I hope to see both of you again...Someday.■ Mark said as he hugged us both.


	5. Chapter 5

TINY▓S JOURNEY by Kondoru

PART FIVE; Tiny Goes Fishing and Plotting.

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for Betaing. (He still isn▓t a BOTP fan...)

Dedicated to all of you who think that G5 should have more airtime; Here▓s a special mission for the Owl.

I had two choices; to move around freely but wearing one of those horrendous ECU collars, or remain in prison and go without.

I chose the latter; I had heard what was going on from Princess, and did not fancy pitting my will against that of the Great Spirit. Particularly not after that little trip. Besides, I was quite happy upon the island. I was content to do a bit of fishing, both for my own pleasure and to sell on to the scientists. Besides that, I did not do...Much.

During this period I was not idle, though it might have appeared I was. I was thinking.

I was plotting escape; first from the island, then from the Empire.

The second part would be the easy bit.

The Island group was about twelve hundred miles from the nearest land, which lay to the west.

The seas were rough and stormy. Quite a trick to cross. I had seen charts, of course, they had not denied me access to charts, indeed had shown me them to prove that the island group was isolated; I could not escape.

That's what they thought!

Well, they have not beat old Tiny yet! I laid my plans carefully.

One day I requested an audience with the Committee.

They were willing to speak with me. Expecting a promise of extra work no doubt. Not more than three hours after I put in my request I was invited to the committee room. They met every afternoon, but seldom except at weekends had time to talk to their patients formally.

There was Dr Wilmot and several other prominent scientists. "Nice to meet you, Tiny. What are you after?" Said Mr Enyon.

"I fancy extending my fishing a little. Can I build a boat?" I told them innocently.

They all liked my fish supplies, also the many nice fish dishes I had introduced them to.

The committee was very keen to let me have my wish. "Provided it doesn't have a motor." Mr Tucker was adamant.

"Or sails." Piped up a normally silent member.

"A small craft, not more than eighteen feet in length, nor must it carry more than two People or the equivalent in goods." Continued Mr Tucker. Evidently he had been requested this before; either that or he expected it of me.

They were playing right into my hands all right!

So I drew them several sketches of the craft I had planned. A real Greenland Kayak.

They shook their heads glumly.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"This craft is far too fragile to survive in the seas here. It is only really suitable for inland waters. Do you realise just how bad the sea round the island can get?"

Things were going wrong, -and right at the same time. The scientists were going to veto my plans but at the same time did not suspect me of escape.

"This craft is designed for short hops in seas of this very type." I reassured Dr Wilmot.

"Are you sure?" Asked Mr Enyon.

"I am an experienced sailor. I know what kind of craft is best for which waters." I told them.

"As long as you know." Dr Ansu added.

As a matter of fact, I don't think none of them would have been particularly sad if I got myself drowned. Though undemanding in many ways I ate a lot and showed no signs of doing real work.

Dr Wilmot looked at her committee thoughtfully. "If you all agree I will give Tiny leave to Build this odd looking boat."

They all nodded their assent. "Be sure to catch more fish, mind." One added.

"I will catch plenty."

(And you won't catch me!)

---------------------------

The next day I got up and went down to the workshop to examine the facilities.

I had plenty of materials I could use. I did not need much. My initial plans had involved driftwood and waterproof plastic. Both available. If they had refused I could still have made the craft. There was a nice sea cave near my favourite fishing place. With a few simple hand tools I could have built my craft. It would have taken longer but I would not have been daunted.

I had never before made a kayak but I had seen them made. My first effort took me just over a month. I made a basic frame, skinned it with waterproof plastic, and made a paddle out of aluminium tube and plywood. I chose a fine sunny day to test my new toy.

Several idlers came to see my efforts. A lot of them did not believe that such a frail craft would take my weight, but it did, and soon I was paddling up and down the bay.

"What do you do if it rolls, it looks so unstable." Asked one of the computer techs curiously.

In answer to that, I tipped the craft and flipped it up the other side. "These craft are designed to roll. It makes them more stable in rough weather."

The idlers were amazed at that. With them was Mr Enyon. "It▓s a lot more agile than I thought."

"Never doubt my seacraft."

---------------------------

Once they had seen my craft in action, several scientists wanted one too.

So I set up a workshop making them, a bind on my time, but I was in no real hurry, and it gave me better access to various items of equipment and materials that I would need and could not risk stealing.

During that time I perfected my own craft. I started with a simple spray deck to keep the water out, but later I made a full waterproof jacket.

I carved flotation blocks for bow and stern. I had need of other flotation devices. Namely stabilisers, but these I made inflatable ones out of heat sealed plastic, that I could flatten and put away when not in use. I added deck lines to my kayak, so I could secure my paddle when not holding it. I also made watertight bags for my gear out of the heat-sealed plastic.

I went out on several trips, getting used to the feel of the craft, and experimenting with various types of fishing lines. It was good fun, and if not for the seriousness of my mission, I would have been content.

It was then I paused; I knew full well I could get myself to the mainland, could I build a craft big enough for Princess too? This would require a lot of co-operation on her part. I could have built a proper double kayak but was uncertain of the size and durability. I could carry Princess on my lap, but she would have to endure that congenial position for days if not weeks.

As it turned out, Princess was quite necessary for my plans to work.

Once I convinced her that my idea was sound.

It wasn't easy.

"A Kayak? You must be mad. Or desperate to the point of insanity. How can we cross that ocean in a kayak?" She snorted. But I knew that Princess herself was desperate to the point of insanity.

"We can, have no doubt about it." I told her firmly. "If you don't want to come, I won't force you to." I told her.

"Oh, I do want to come!" Princess was almost in tears. "But it seems like an impossible trip even for us."

"It won't be an easy voyage, I won't promise you that." I nodded.

"What will we do for food? We cannot carry much."

I sighed. "There is something in the sea to eat. It is called fish."

"Fish." She looked dubious, "how are we going to cook it?"

I looked wry. "We will eat it raw."

"Raw fish? I'm not sure I fancy that sort of diet."

"How do you think people managed before they had fire? It's not spaceburgers but it's better than going hungry." I smiled innocently at my sniffy sister. "Be sure of it, I won't be going if it means going hungry. Also we won't be eating just fish, have no fear. I have made a scrim net for gathering plankton."

"Raw fish soup!" She sniffed.

"Raw fish and vegetable soup! There will be plant matter too. What do you think plankton eats? That stuff is loaded with goodness. We won't suffer from scurvy." I told her sternly.

"I hope we won't be hanging around that long to suffer scurvy." Princess replied. "This voyage won't be that long...Will it?"

I shook my head. "We will have the currents on our side."

"What about water?"

Now that was one of my major worries. I could take water containers with me, but only for a few days at most. If it was rationed severely a week. I could drink brackish water, and that would give me about ten days supply. How I wished for the birdstyles recycling! Many was the time upon a mission when I cursed having to drink warm, plastic (and after a few trips round the system, urine) tasting water! Now I found I needed my birdstyle. The reservoir could be filled from an outside source and within two hours it would be drinkable.

"I am taking a device for catching rain." I told her. "These aren't tropical seas. We will be rained upon a lot."

"Ugh." Princess hated rain. "And if that fails?"

"We drink fish lymphatic fluids."

"Gross."

"It has saved many a shipwrecked sailor. Don't worry, that is only a last resort. I'm sure we will be able to collect plenty of rain."

"I can get my hands upon a water-purifying device." Princess told me. "It's designed for Lifeboats. If I have a sort though the contents when no ones looking. I can get a supply of ships biscuits that way too."

"Get all that you can. Ration bars too." I had no real idea what to take for food. I knew about nutritional values and value to weight ratios of course. But besides that was not certain. I also was not certain as to what I could steal a supply of without it being missed. I had been stockpiling bags of nuts and dried fruit. (Always popular on sugar starved Spectra.) Fish would take care of protein, and my plankton net catch enough greens, I really needed something like ships biscuits. Ration bars would be better.

"We are going to need warm waterproof clothing." Princess added.

I nodded. "I need my birdstyle. Are you sure Gorfang recovered it?"

"I have no idea." She shook her head. "It's not like He would tell me that."

"Perhaps we should sign up for the BlackHawks after all."

She shuddered. "And a cage more secure than your island! I have been in the BlackHawk Mews...its not a pleasant place for a small harmless bird."

"Not a serious suggestion, Prin."

"Let me have your measurements and I will get us both drysuits. The best that Spectra can offer. I have This fabulously rich patron now...Shame he▓s an alien."

I sniggered. "Doesn't know the value of Money."

"I beg to differ. At least He knows the value of people."

⌠He doesn't know my worth!■ I laughed. ⌠He thinks I▓m a stupid fat oaf."

"That's his mistake then," Princess muttered darkly.

---------------

The next time Princess visited she brought along a great bag of things she had either bought or stolen. "I had a look at the lifeboats upon the supply ship; You were right, they have everything we need." She pulled out a load of boxes of ships biscuits and ration bars from her green holdall. Also a bilge pump, that device for purifying water. (I had made a floating rain trap from plastic) and such marvels as a roll of tape that could be stuck to any surface, even if underwater.

"I assume if these sailors are anything like the ones I know, they check the lifeboats contents regularly." I told my sister.

"They do." Princess told me. "About once a week."

"Did you manage to hide your thieving?"

"I thought of that; I took the lot from just one lifeboat." She replied smugly.

"Just one?" This did not sound right.

"It was a rough night on the crossing; I left the boat hanging in the chain. Looked like it had come loose and the contents swept overboard."

"So you think they don▓t know?" This had worried me.

"I▓m not hundred percent certain. I did the best I could." She replied. "I▓m not done yet" Princess pulled a small box out of the holdalls side pocket. "I went on a so-called clothes shopping trip. When in the camping store looking for a winter anorak, I picked up a GPS."

I gave a big sigh of relief. Navigation was one of my biggest worries after water. My initial idea was to draw rough charts. I had a compass, but that was all. At home I could have steered by the stars. But there are few stars in the Spectran sky, and the nebula clouds are not always easy to see. I had been wondering how to get a GPS. "At least we know where we are going."

"Home, I hope" She replied; I had to laugh at that.

-------------------------------

I was worried about detection. As I later on found out, my fears were not very founded. The Great One had other concerns than keeping us out of action. But at the time I took various precautions to make my craft invisible. As far as I knew, it was not very visible to radar. Nor did I attempt to make it so.

I wanted to keep the metal parts to an absolute minimum; What if the Spectrans decided to go looking for us with a metal detector? The Kayak itself was metal free. The frame held together with lashings and wooden pegs.

Colour was also a factor. No bright shades for the Owl. The Spectrans have an ingenious method of spotting lifeboats at sea. They train a pigeon to peck a switch whenever it sees the colour yellow or orange. The bird is placed in a box with a window underneath a rescue helicopter. Pigeons have good eyesight, better than a humans, and if the bird spots a lifejacket or life raft in the water, it pecks at its switch, which alerts the crew. I avoided such sunset▓s shades all together.

Also red. The Spectran seas have some very big squid in them, and squid are attached by the colour red. I really did not want to meet any squid.

-----------------------------------------

I began to build a longer and deeper kayak. Princess went back to the mainland. I would see her in a months time; It was agreed that she would be permitted a visit every month. Meanwhile I began to leisurely carry equipment down to my cave. I used empty plastic pop bottles for water, and double wrapped the ships biscuit cases in plastic before I watertight bagged them.  
The Not wanted on Voyage gear would be stowed behind me, while the food and water supply went either side of the space I allocated Princess.

It amounted to a large coffins worth; I hoped Princess could stick it for that long.

At last, my bigger kayak was ready. It was still within the limits set by the Committee, but was deeper and a little wider. I could still paddle it, and roll it. Even with a slightly nervous Princess inside. "I don't like this."

"You don't have to; we could bail out and right the craft, then climb back in and pump out the water. Trust me."

"I trust you." She ducked back under the spray deck.

"Hold tight!" I flipped the Kayak over again.

----------------------

We practiced like that continuously for a few days. I needed Princesses complete co operation to be able to right my craft. I also got her used to asking permission before she altered her position.

"Are you sure you can stand this?" I asked with concern.

My sister nodded; "Anything's better than the ECU." She did not wear it on the Island. The Luminous One would unlock it by remote the day she arrived here on a short break. It was one of His concessions to try to get the both of us co operative.

Later I took her for a quick trip around the island. It was a calm day, bright but slightly overcast. Princess spent most of the time sat on my lap. She took her turn with the paddle. I smiled. "I hope your fit." I had been exercising all month.

"I▓ll be fitter when free." Princess replied cheerily.


	6. Chapter 6

TINY▓S JOURNEY by Kondoru

PART SIX Tiny relates a folktale and explains it.

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

Dedicated to all of you who think that G5 should have more airtime; Here▓s a special mission for the Owl.

Three days later I called Princess out on a fishing trip. "I think we should move soon, within twelve hours."

"The weather's unsettled. There's a big storm coming. I have been tying stuff down." She looked worried, then saw the reasoning behind my plan. "You're crazy." Princess paused. "It▓s a brilliant idea."

"If we set off just before a storm, and get blown out to sea..." "Are you sure a craft like ours will live in a storm?"

"Kayaks are designed for rough conditions. It will be nasty but we can live as long as the craft does." I told her, something my Father always said to me. "Even if it gets waterlogged it will float. Thanks for getting me a bilge pump."

"I hope not to use it." Said Princess. In the event of a leak it was her job to pump. She looked solemn. "They will search for us." She said quietly.

"If they cannot find us. They will think us dead."

"That's just too bad. I would rather be dead than a slave."

I nodded and patted her on the shoulder. ⌠I know how you feel. Also there's a further benefit to going in the storm; if by some mischance we do get rescued, we can ditch my excess equipment and it will look like a genuine accident."

Princess nodded. "I hope so. If Mala catches us trying to escape..." she tailed off.

"This way we can try again...and again, if need be. But I hope it doesn't come to that." I hugged her, I don't want to look like a poor sailor."

"You're the best sailor of all, Tiny."

I grinned. "Proof is in the pudding."

-----------------------------------

Princess went to load my Kayak while I went to tell Dr Wilmot my intentions. I found her on the computer as usual. No doubt devising new nanones. I felt a twinge of guilt. She had saved my life where no one else could. No, I had to attempt to escape, -if not for me, for Princess who was dependent on my seacraft.

"Me and Princess will be doing out fishing." I told her.

"In this weather? That's not a good idea. Stay on shore."

"We have about twelve hours before the storm breaks. The weathers rough but my craft is safe in it."

"It's only a few hours. We will be back before noon." Princess added reassuringly from the door. "I have it all ready, Tiny. We will be leaving immediately."

"If I don't go now I won't get any fishing done before the end of the week."

Dr Wilmot looked doubtful. "I don▓t like it."

"We will be safe. The fish will be running before the storm to shelter in the shallower water round the island." I lied. "We will catch some big ones."

"We will take my radio beacon." Added Princess. "The one I brought for Tiny on my last visit when I heard he had been out without it." She glared at me.

"Aww Princess, you know I had my radio on me. These seas are dangerous. I do take precautions."

"Princess is right, Tiny." Dr Wilmot said. "A radio is not enough. Those radio beacons work more effectively and are easier to trace."

"That is just what I told him."

"Ok, go fish, but if you two seabirds get into trouble and I have to send someone out for you in this weather." She paused. "I will whip the both of your miserable hides."

I hung my head. "You know I▓m a pro, not an amateur, I don▓t call for help at the slightest hint of difficulty. If I get into trouble, it will be the real thing." I shook my head sadly, "And if I do and get licked for it, I will consider it my just desserts. But don▓t punish my sister for my mistakes...Please."

Dr Wilmot nodded and I left.

------------------

It took us five weeks to reach the mainland.

Actually it was not that bad.

Not bad, say, compared to a mission.

Well, at least it was not that bad once the storm blew itself out. I had the spare paddle out as stabilizers, and with the main paddled for all I was worth downwind. I aimed to let us be blown as far to the west as was possible. "Save me some work." I yelled to Princess during a lull. Princess muttered something and clung to my legs harder. It was lucky for both of us that we have artificial inner ears. That sea threw us all and everyway. One of Keyops nightmarish theme park rides was nothing to it.

I managed to stay within the storm for about forty-eight hours, paddling continuously. I should have lasted longer but I was out of condition, despite my exercises. After that, Princess, (whom I think had been sleeping) emerged from under the spray deck and paddled herself while I fell asleep leaning on her shoulders.

Presently I woke. The sea was heavy, but the skies were clearing. "How are we doing?"

Princess wiped a weary hand over her face. "Taking on water."

"Well, pump, girl, pump!" I was sat in the wet. Not that it mattered much, being in my drysuit. Our food was in watertight containers.

She was paddling, she paused while I grumbled and rummaged for the pump. "They have been looking for us."

"Have they?" This was worrying. More worrying than a leak which could be fixed. But as I had told Princess, it would not be a complete disaster if we were rescued.

"A helicopter. Back behind us. I think they must have been on the end of their searching." She handed the paddle back to me, then wriggled back under the coaming. "The waters coming in where I was sat on your lap."

"I hope so! I did not double skin this thing to spring a leak." Of course, I was right, I should have devised a double spray deck for both of us. That gave us intermittent problems all trip. The hull skin remained sound.

That was all we saw of any rescue attempt. Besides a few birds and the fish I caught we saw no living thing during our voyage.

The worst part of the trip was being crammed together in such confined intimacy. Princess was half mad with inactivity, she could move about a bit on her none too comfortable bed on my lap. When the weather was fine and the sea not too high I let her pull herself up to paddle for me. If the weather was choppy I paddled, running with the wind, while she lay still; Princess had to warn me whenever she needed to stretch or turn over, so I could prevent any capsizes.

It must have been a month into the journey that Princess cracked up.

It had been a trying week. The weather had been calm and sunny. Fine for paddling but no wind to help us on our way, nor worse still, any rain for water. We were running critically low; I had one bottle left. That and the one we were using, heavily laced with seawater. I had my lines out all day. The fish were not biting. This meant no food, no food at all, because by mutual consent we agreed that ships biscuits would only make our dehydration worse.

My sister was in a temper, bitching and moaning at me. ⌠Tiny, couldn▓t you build a real boat?!

⌠I told you. Dr Wilmot would not let me.■

⌠Sod Dr Wilmot...And sod you!⌠ Princess grumbled and kicked out at me.

⌠Princess!■ I yelped, saving the kayak with a timely smack of my paddle. She hauled herself up manfully. I gave up the uneven fight and over we went.

Grabbing Princesses back with one hand and pulling her out, I flipped myself upright with the other, gasping for air. You never really get used to unexpected capsizes.

Princess surfaced coughing; ⌠Tiny, you scoundrel!■ She made a grab for me. I fended her off.

⌠Let me back in!■

⌠Not until you apologise!■

Princess dodged my paddle and hauled out onto my forward deck. I nearly tipped over again.

"Right! You▓re in for it!" I tied a line on her and chucked her overboard. Princess came up swearing fit to embarrass a sailor. That little swim did my poor narked sister the world of good; It permitted her exercise. Eventually she swam to my side, keeping a wary eye out for my paddle. ⌠Tiny, I▓m sorry for losing my temper.■ Princess was weary.

I let her put her hands upon my paddle to rest. ⌠Let me put out the stabilisers before you get in.■ That operation performed; Princess growled sullenly and pulled herself back under the spraydeck. I did not tighten it immediately as was my practice, but slid a reassuring hand underneath to stroke her hair.

"I▓ll tell you a story."

⌠Ok.■ She knew I was a good storyteller; I had amused my family this way many a time on tiresome patrols and long journeys home.

I thought of several I could have related, but I needed one that would both keep her quiet and interested. So I told Princess the story that inspired my escape.

⌠A long time ago, on some remote islands off of the coast of Scotland, places like the Shetlands and Orkneys. People lived by farming, but also by the sea.

A man called Herman Pike lived in the Shetlands. He was a sealer, and used to row out to the remote islets and rocks to hunt seals. One day when he was on a certain islet, a storm blew up, trapping him upon the rocks. Things looked very bleak. Until a big seal came up and offered to carry him safely home. So Herman, not seeing any other recourse, climbed upon the seals back.

The seas were rough, but the seal was undaunted, and soon they arrived back at Herman▓s Island.  
Herman was naturally very grateful. ⌠And what do you want as a reward? He asked the seal.

⌠Give me that sealskin you found on the beach yesterday. It is my wife▓s.■

And so Herman brought out the sealskin and left it on the beach; But being a curious man he hid in the rocks and watched the skin. Sure enough a black haired woman came from her hiding place in the rocks and putting on the skin, swam out to sea.

"Beasts!" Interjected Princess angrily.

⌠No, not Beasts. Who are the Beasts? Do you mean Gorfang?■ I had heard some mention of them amongst the other patients upon the Island; not anything more specific.

"This sounds more like Beasts!"

⌠It▓s an earth story of long ago. Not Spectra. Let me continue.■

⌠Tiny, Gorfang can take human form.■

I shook my head. ⌠Can he? How would he do that?■

⌠I have seen him. When I was first rescued.■ Princess was silent for a moment. ⌠I was very weak at the time. Perhaps I am imagining things.■

⌠Perhaps you are.■ It could just be Spectran propaganda to scare my overbold and unflappable sister. But the Spectrans love to bring stories to life.

⌠Why would a seal rescue a sealer?■ She mused.

⌠I▓ll get to that. It makes better sense when you know what was really going on.■ I told her. ⌠The seal was a Selkie. A seal who could take human form. They used to come ashore on midsummer nights. If you stole a selkies magic belt, they had to remain in human form. They could not return to sea. A skinned Selkie made a good spouse; but were always on the lookout for a chance at escape.■

⌠I▓ve heard this one before.■ Said Princess. ⌠It▓s a common mythical motif.■

⌠It is said that you can always tell a descendant of the Selkie by their black hair.■

⌠Like me.■ Princess grinned.

⌠Scottish people generally have blonde or red hair.■

⌠Like Spectrans.■

I pulled out my food bag and handed Princess half a ration bar; wordlessly she ate it, though she was well aware that it was half of my dole for the morrow.

⌠Water?■

⌠No.■ She sounded sleepy. Princess knew that we only had a days worth of brackish water left. ⌠You need it for paddling.■

⌠Thank you...Whoa! Just a second!■ During my tale I had my lures overboard. A fish had bitten; a big fish. I pulled it aboard and whacked it on the head.

Princess must have heard the blow. ⌠Caught something?■ She asked hopefully.

⌠A good one. Let me hold the boat steady.■

She emerged from her nest. ⌠Lucky.■ Princess passed me up my knife and I carved a few lumps off of the fish.

Neither of us could stomach the meat but we chewed it for liquid. I cut out a few choice organs for bait and threw the rest overboard. ⌠Now I want a drink.■

Princess handed up a cupful of the nearly undrinkable water. I managed to down it. Ugh! I came to a decision. ⌠Pass up the water filter, will you?■ So far we had not used it. It was only good for a couple of day▓s supply. I looked around. The weather was cloudy and unsettled. ⌠No! Make that the rain catcher! I see a squall!■

For once the rain catcher went out smoothly, the squall hit and before I knew it, I had about a gallon.

We filled the bottles. I even took a chance and poured water into my stabilisers. I could make do with a paddle tied across the deck. That act alone gave us four days worth. Then and only them did we drink from what was left. By then the squall had abated, but there were still a few pints in the catcher. I handed cupfuls down to Princess, both to drink and for the rare luxury of washing her face and hands.

I drunk my share thirstily. Then ate the days ships biscuit. I was starved.  
⌠You were going to tell me more about the Selkie.■ Princess prompted. She was clearly enjoying the story.

⌠So I am. It▓s not a tale of seals that took human form; but of people who lived in the sea. They were not seals, though they must have wore sealskins. They lived on the rocky outer islands; seals were a vital part of their economy, though they would have eaten fish, seaweed and birds.■

⌠Just like us!■ Princess laughed.

⌠But they occasionally travelled to more inhabited islands, and to do that they built kayaks.■

⌠Greenlanders!■

⌠No, they weren't Greenlanders, but Laplanders.■

⌠I don▓t think the Sami built kayaks. I think they had wooden boats.■ (1)

⌠I don▓t know either. I▓m just telling it like I heard.■ I agreed.

⌠So this is where you got the idea for this little trip?■

I nodded again. ⌠I had read a bit about kayaks, -also accounts of shipwrecked sailors and people who went on transoceanic voyages in very small craft. I knew it would be possible. But I doubted that Dr Wilmot would allow me to build a craft that stood even a small chance of a crossing. There▓s a library on the Island, with Spectran accounts of such trips. I read a bit, including those very books.■

⌠So she suspected?■

I nodded. ⌠Dr Wilmot may have. I don▓t know for sure. But I also found that the Spectrans have never built kayaks. So I had one chance at a craft capable of this journey.■

⌠And you are taking it.■

⌠What else could I do? Princess, have you ever had any chance at escape?■

She shook her head. ⌠No, the Great One assured me that I could not get away. But I did think about it. All my schemes were too wild. And I also think Mala suspected me capable of more mischief than the foolish fat pilot.■

I had suspected that too. ⌠We will prove her wrong about me.■ Malas attitude hurt me more than her sexual predatations.

She was silent for a while. "Did your father tell you this?"

I shook my head. "I would like to attribute it to him, but no; I read it in a book."

⌠Thought so; its pretty obscure.■

⌠I▓m tired.■ I pulled myself completely under the deck to sleep. Normally I had catnapped sitting upright, but for once I felt like a better rest. Princess settled comfortably on my belly.

For once I did not dream.

(1) The juries out on this one; Certainly the Scottish islands of up until a few hundred years ago were visited by kayakers. The sea Sami seem an obvious choice. As usual, this is an area of history much neglected. 


	7. Chapter 7

TINY▓S JOURNEY by Kondoru

PART SEVEN; Lost at Sea.

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

Dedicated to all of you who think that G5 should have more airtime; Here▓s a special mission for the Owl.

To the memory of my Aunty Queenie. (That is her real name...)

Two days later I saw land.

Princess emerged from her hole to see it, but being shorter than me, she did not spy land until I paddled a little closer. I was tired but I continued until she was able to see it.  
Then I handed the paddle to her and fell asleep.

Presently she woke me up. It was mid afternoon. We were about a mile away from a rocky coast.

"I don't like the look of this." Princess told me.

I nodded. It was just as well she left it to the experts. There were some odd currents along that coast. I paddled on for three hours. "So close! I want a safe place to land by nightfall!" I groaned. I also wanted there to be no witnesses to my strange craft. But this stretch of coat was isolated. I checked the GPS. We were well away from any settlements. Of course there was the risk of a stray boat. The likelihood of me seeing them before they saw me was worth risking. My Kayak was dark coloured and low down.

"What do we do if it gets dark?" Asked Princess from under the spraydeck.

"Put out the sea anchor and wait. Luckily the current is alongside the coast and not onto or away from it"  
But luck was with us; Around the next headland was a small bay with a gravel beach. I headed for this. Princess emerged from her nest. "We made it!"

"Not out of the water yet." I tested the depth with my paddle. "A little further." I continued until there was the slighted whisper of the gravel on my bottom. (The lowest part of the hull.)

I held the kayak steady with a paddle while she pulled herself out. Princess fell in with a yelp. She struggled to her knees but could not stand. "Let me hold you for support, Tiny."

I handed her the paddle and she climbed up. "Help me out." I asked. Princess knelt back down and let me lean on her shoulder while I got out of the cockpit. My legs were shaking like leaves. Neither of us could walk.

Together we managed to crawl up the beach to dry land, dragging bags back and forth. Last came the kayak. But although bulky, it was light as a feather. Must have been about thirty pounds in weight at most. I heaved my craft up the beach and collapsed.

I was awakened by the smell of cooking.

My good sister had gathered wood and lit a fire. Princess sat by the fire roasting some kind of bird. "Hot food at last!" She was cheery.

"I hope you have two of those." My mouth was watering.

She pointed behind her. "I'm plucking the other." She handed me some pieces she had already cut off of her bird on a flat piece of wood. I ate greedily. The food was slightly burnt and greasy but tasted heavenly.

"Where did you get these?"

"Luck. These two came up to look at us; I brained them with a couple of well-aimed rocks"  
"Thank you! Saved my life" After all those weeks of biscuit and raw fish, Princesses indifferent roast tasted as good as Chief Andersons cooks efforts.

By the time I finished it was dark. We bedded down together beneath the nebula clouds, the only thing that reminded us we were far from our home shores.

---------------------------

Next morning we attended to stretching exercises and domestic chores.

further along under the cliff a spring ran down, its water hissing under the beach boulders. We both drank of the water eagerly, it was clean and with no hint of salt.

"It's sheltered here." Said Princess, looking around. "Let▓s set up camp."

So we fetched the bags and Kayak. Princess gathered dried grass for a comfortable bed. I took off my drysuit which had practically welded itself to my thermals and skin with dirt and grease.

"Skin a seal!" Laughed my sister and shedded her waterproof skin too. For the first time in weeks we took a bath. After that scrubbed our grimy thermal underwear and put on our spare clothing.

Then we took turns in cutting each other▓s hair. I cut my poor sisters hair very short, much to her evident disgust. Black haired people are a great rarity upon Spectra. ⌠Have to bleach it.■ I said. ⌠How do you fancy becoming a blonde?■

⌠Humph!■ Grunted Princess unpleasantly. ⌠Oh Tiny!■ She fell into my arms and hugged me. "No one else would have been able to do what you did Tiny. No one else would have thought of it."

--------------------------------------

After that, we laid low for a bit.

I will confess I had no plans once we got to the mainland, I had some vague idea of finding one of our contacts and getting a message to Anderson but that was all.

I had made some dry bags for items that we would need once we got to the mainland. I had basic survival gear, a first aid kit, some tools, a billy can with a few other cooking utensils in, a can of wet fire starters I had made from cotton rag soaked in paraffin wax, half a dozen candles, waterproof matches and a lighter, Princesses GPS and palmtop, and a bag of money. (Most large bills upon Spectra are settled with cash cards. we would be able to pay cash for petty items but that was all. At least we could buy a few meals though.) Princess had supplied the more specialist items, such as two rucksacks that folded down very small, a windup torch with lamp facilities. An umbrella (I kid you not. It was our sea anchor, though we never used it as such.) We were quite happy.

Princess turned our fragrant waterproofs inside out and rubbed them with disinfectant. This took away most of the lived in stink. We put them back on; they were the only water and weatherproof clothing we possessed. We had changes of socks and undies, our thermal undies, loose jerseys and jogging suit bottoms to cover the dry suits. Besides a towel and a cloth sack to contain our personal and washing things that was the only soft things we had been able to pack. No bedding besides a multipurpose plastic sack to sleep in when cold or wet. (Though we used our soft sacks as pillows.)

At first we camped in an inlet near our landing spot. My GPS told us we were near a small fishing town, but Princess thought it better to remain hidden.

Princess had a windup radio. We would have liked to have listened to it during our voyage, but it was not waterproof and so remained in one of my waterproof bags. We listened to catch up on all the news we had been missing. Not a lot, except for one small thing.

We were dead. Officially. Mala had declared a day of mourning for us.

⌠Shame we missed it while we were at sea.■ Princess said wryly.

I shook my head in denial. ⌠Must be a mistake there; I would never be lost at sea. It▓s all a nasty libel.■

Princess nodded silently.

-  
The sad part was dismantling my incredible boat.

"I don't want to either, but if someone finds it, it will be a dead giveaway." Princess told me. "We can use the pieces for making a shelter."

So that is what we did. Covering the sides with branches and driftwood so that from a distance our den looked like a pile of debris. The coast was fretted, with many inlets and corners, so even if we lit a fire it would not have been visible from the sea.

There was plenty to eat. We lived off of seabirds and fish, also a few shellfish for variety. 

Princess explored inland at night. "There is a farm nearby,■ she told me. ⌠And guess what they are growing?■

⌠Potatoes?■ Not a native of Spectra. But one that had received a lot of (government sponsored) publicity while we were there.

"Oh, yes. All praise Zoltar and his love of spuds!"

We were very grateful for Zoltars benison; Despite my talk of living off of the sea, I will admit I was sick of fish.

I had packed food for our landing. Despite Princess and her useful ships biscuits and nutrient bars, I wanted more. I had instant coffee, teabags and lemonade powder, so we did not lack for drink. I also took curry powder (another new thing; The nearest Spectran equivalent is more like chilli.) And various packet mixes I had filched from the canteen. All the necessities for civilised eating. Don▓t women understand these things? (Well, I suppose some do; Princess doesn▓t.)

There were things we missed.

I had brought some sweets, an expensive luxury on Spectra. We ate them while at sea.

Besides that, all I had was a jar of artificial sweetener for the tea. Spectran artificial sweetener isn▓t very sweet. They aren▓t used to sweet things.

No Chocolate at all.

Zoltar doesn▓t like chocolate; May he rot in Hell

--------------------------------------------

We spent our time in eating, sleeping, and listening to the latest news and music on the radio. (Also arguing over whose turn it was to wind. I argued that I did most work in fishing and preparing meals. Princess told me it was her who washed up, slopped out and organised things.) And, dare I say it, lovemaking. Our cover story if needed was of a couple, so we put in a lot of practice.

Sex is so much better when you are free.

--------------------------------------------

After a month of this we got on the road.

⌠Where are we going?■ I asked Princess as we packed our gear into the rucksacks. She was behaving as if she had a definite destination in mind; I could see that. But so far my sister was close mouthed about it.

⌠To the seaside town of Tawburg. It▓s about eight hundred miles down the coast.■

⌠We hitchhiked to Tawburg. Princess was cheery with all her lifts. She told them that she was taking her boyfriend to see Aunty Bronnen.

I had no idea who this Aunty Bronnen was. I assumed Princess knew what she was doing.

It was a shamefully easy trip. Neither desperate hiding from Spectran Elite, nor even a long peaceful voyage in a home made boat. Just a couple of teens going to visit their Auntie in a seaside resort. All our lifts were friendly with us; some even got us takeaways at roadside cafes. One lorry driver told us that he had grown up in Tawburg. ⌠It▓s a nice place if you are a kid. I▓m afraid its dullsville for you teens.■ He told us.

⌠That▓s ok. I have wanted to visit my aunty for some time now. Me and my boyfriend both go to college in the City of Light.■

He was contemptuous ⌠Load of religious fanatics there. You would think there would be more nightlife, but its all priests polishing their sanctity and trying to get connected to the Great One. Not my thing.■

Princess giggled. ⌠Never heard the City of Light described in quite that way. You▓re right about the holy bodies. But there is fun if you look for it. I▓m doing historical studies.■

⌠Not a seminary?■ He asked. On Spectra historical studies are closely connected to religion. As a matter of fact, pretty much all academia is.

⌠I haven▓t made that choice yet.■ She admitted.

⌠Take my advice then; make it for yourself, don▓t let your family pressurise you into it.■ The lorry driver scratched his beard.

⌠I wont.■

--------------------------------------------

The journey took several days; neither of us were in a hurry. We slept in the vehicles, mostly cars but also a few lorries. One night was spent in our bag hidden in a wood some distance from the last transport cafe. ⌠We should arrive at Tawburg tomorrow.■ Princess told me.

I kissed her goodnight.

-------------------------------------

Next morning we breakfasted off a couple of cheap pasties I bought at a supermarket the day before. Princess found a lift. I well remember that last trip. The driver treated us to a cup of tea and fruit and nut biscuits. ⌠Hope you have a good time at your aunties. I have an aunt in Tawburg too.■

We were dropped off in the centre of town. This was next to the beach. I bought a couple of ice cream cones. (Spectrans love ice cream.)

⌠Thanks.■ (Princess loves ice cream too.)

⌠Do you know where she lives?■ I asked. Princess had been so sure of herself.

Princess nodded. ⌠I have her street name. Vasterne close. I was told it▓s a cul de sac. So I assume that everyone will know her number.■

Vasterne close was the other side of town, wasn▓t it? We caught a bus. I was silent. I was having grave misgivings about this; But I trusted Princess with my life. I will admit that I was scared close to wetting myself. We were alone, without birdstyle upon an enemy planet, and Princess was about to knock upon a complete stranger▓s door and tell them we were G Force?

Argh.

⌠I▓m scared, Princess.■ I was not ashamed to admit it.

⌠Relax Tiny. I checked at that cybercafe back in Darien.■

I remembered Darien. It was a wet day and I was miserable. Then I saw a trio of ducks that had got out of a smallholder▓s pen and now were cheerily playing in an overflowing gutter. I remembered my waterproof skin and aquatic travels and smiled. What was I, a Selkie, to be bothered by a bit of rain? ⌠What did you find?■

⌠She▓s the nearest of our Aunties, never detected, or even suspected, and she has a connection to the Dirac transmitter.■

I nodded. This was a good thing; not every agent had direct access to interplanetary communications.

⌠Here we are!■ Princess pointed to the signboard on the next street we came to. Sure enough, it was Vasterne close.

Princess walked down the cul de sac. As it happened a man was washing his car on the drive of one well kept house. Princess stepped over the foamy runoff. ⌠Can you tell me where Mrs Argen lives, please?■ She asked calmly. I was shaking like a leaf and hoping he did not notice.

He put down his sponge. ⌠She lives just in the right hand corner. There is a big variegated holly outside, you can▓t miss it.■

⌠Thank you.■

Within a minute we were standing at the door of the corner house. I was still shaking. What if was a trap?

Princess was not afraid; at least if she was, she did not show it. She marched up to the big painted door and rapped the brass knocker with a loud bang. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

⌠She should be in this time of day.■

The door opened to reveal a small, grey haired woman.

⌠Mrs Bronnen Argen?■ Princess asked.

⌠Yes, that▓s me,■ she looked a little worried. ⌠But I don▓t know you.■

⌠You don▓t know us as yet. But you have heard of us, I▓m sure.■ Princess identified us by our codes and passwords.  
Mrs Argen looked like she had seen a ghost. "You're alive."

I smirked; "Mala makes mistakes. She doesn't like to admit it, but this time she made a big one."

⌠I can see that. Come in. We have a lot of talking to do.■ -  
I have no idea who Mrs Argen was, nor how she, a Spectran widow of 79, came to be working for GalSec.

She was no spy, nor any sort of active agent. Her sole role was to provide a safe house for any stray GalSec agents who might pop in for tea.

That and put them into contact with base.

We were both itching to talk to Security Chief Anderson. I was wondering if it was safe.

There was also this small problem of time differences.

⌠Five hours. Don▓t worry, I have to connect a few things first before the computers Dirac enabled.■ Mrs Argen told us. ⌠I don▓t use it much.■

That five hours were the longest in my life. Longer than our kayak trip. Princess was occupied with connecting and testing various computer items. All I could do was jitter and watch.

Suddenly the speakers blared out. ⌠The weather is partially cloudy in East Texas...■

I sank to the floor and wept; We were in sight of Earth at last.

Princess turned the speaker down hurriedly; ⌠What will your neighbours think?■

Mrs Argen shook her head. ⌠Plenty of people here have fancy sets that can get your FedNet. How do you think so many of us understand your language?■

⌠Tiny, pick yourself up.■ Princess snapped a little harshly. ⌠I have established a connection with a FedNet Dirac. All we do is wait for Chief Anderson.■

"Can't we contact him now?" I whined to Princess who waggled her finger dangerously.

"Chief needs his sleep. What is there that can't wait?"

I shut up and tried to take a nap.

But for once I could not sleep. I was crazy with waiting.

Princess insisted upon hanging on until the equivalent of 0900 Centre Neptune time.

I wanted to tell her I thought the Chief would be in his office earlier but did not dare.

This was about 2340 where we were. Mrs Argen got us a nice supper. I remember that meal well. We had a Spectran version of Chow mien; (A lot of their food is similar to Chinese.) I could not eat; it grew cold and greasy.

At 2330 Princess got up and strode over to the computer. ⌠Its time.■ She announced to nobody in particular.

I graciously let my sister sit in front of the computer while I leaned on the chair. She began the laborious task of connecting to Centre Neptune computers. I bit my nails.

After an eternity the connection went though. At every stage Princess typed in new access codes. (How does she remember the things?) Eventually the screen flashed G3 identified. You are logged on I started to breath again.

"Princess?" Andersons voice came over the loudspeaker, not lessened by the unimaginable distance between us. I jumped. "Tiny! I see you!" His eyes were wide.

"Hello, Chief. We have been on a little fishing trip and decided to call you." Princesses voice was cheery and deceptively innocent.

"So I heard." He didn't have anything else to say.

I had to laugh. "It was a lousy trip! We caught colds!" Meaning we had made no Intel Breakthroughs but were still alive and active agents. (I can remember the codes too. Though I will admit that all of ours were individually tailored to our interests so we could remember them.)

Anderson was beaming like a schoolboy. "I had a feeling the news we received of your demise was inaccurate. Mala was very sorry when she contacted me to tell me that you had drowned whilst out fishing."

"Was she insincere?" Asked Princess naughtily.

"No, I got the impression that she was genuine."

"Well, well, well. Ms Latroise loves me after all. Never mind. How is everyone? We've been away for so long.■

This will wrap this story up for now. It looks like the rest will be a different series entirely. 


End file.
